For Tosh
by stardiva
Summary: this is after the epp adam when Tosh notices the flowers after Adam is gone and the gangs memories have been restore Slight owen bashing but he can be a right twat some tims and he deseves it, chapter 2 is up this is again a Alternate universe..
1. Chapter 1

For Tosh,

Ianto found Toshiko sato sitting on the Torchwood couch , staring off into space. She looked so sad and forlorn. She just sat looking at the flowers that had mysteriously arrived for her, There was no clue who they were from. The card had read TO TOSH LOVE AND APOLOGIZE OWEN, She had looked at Owen hopefully, but Owen in his typical snarky way instead of owning up to the flowers . He stated rather snidely " In your dreams Tosh , No I don't do flowers, and I don't do apologizes, I think some one is winding you up darling, " Ianto looked at him in distaste Every one but Owen knew that Tosh had feelings for him, Ianto never understood why . Owen could be a right little toad , He could be quite mean and nasty, As was the case now, Instead of just copping to sending the flower just to make Tosh feel good about her self . He disregarded her feelings completely , Ianto glared at him " God he could be such a prick at times, " he thought as he watched Owen leave, Tosh seemed to be on the verge of tears,

Ianto got Tosh a cup of the coffee and the chocolate biscuits she liked and took it to her, He sat down beside her and put the cup in her hands, she smiled at him. " thank you Ianto, " Ianto glanced at the flowers then he put his arm around her " They are lovely , make me wish I sent them to you, " Tosh smiled at Ianto as he gently kissed her cheek He thought to himself "If I weren't with Jack and was single I would date this woman in a heart beat, Owen you are a idiot " Tosh took a sip of her coffee and smile " It's wonderful Ianto thank you," Ianto hugged her close, " I know its your favorite," Ianto got her settled on the sofa and soon she fell asleep, Ianto placed a blanket over her and kissed his best friend's cheek,

Ianto walked in to Jack's office, coffee cup in hand. He set the cup down on Jack's desk and stood there, Jack smiled at him and went to Ianto's side and put his arm around Ianto's waist "Hello you," he purred as his lips gently buzzed Ianto's ear, Ianto looked at his partner, " Hello yourself sir," Jack frown at him mockingly, " Ianto do I have to punish you every time you call me sir? I will if I have to," Ianto looked at him amused " Jack you can punish me all you like but it won't stop me from calling you sir . Just like you will not stop cheating at Naked hide and seek, and if you did try to punish me. I warn you Jack Harkness , I'd have you on decafe before you say DOCTOR WHO." Jack opened his mouth to object but Ianto shut him up with a quick kiss,

"Jack I have a question I want to ask you, I thought I would run a idea by you before I went ahead with it, its kind of a personal nature." Jack cocked his eyebrows " Ohh a personal nature huh? Ask away,"

Ianto looked at him " I was wondering if it would bother you if I took Tosh out for a meal and a film," Jack frowned slightly " You mean just the two of you? Like on a date? With out me?" Ianto put his arms around his boyfriend " No it won't be a date, Carid she is my best friend, and when you were gone she was there for me, I owe her this, And I know she misses Tommy," Another pout came on to Jack's face " Jack stop pouting you are still my boyfriend and I love you, I just want to return the favor to Tosh, " He gently kissed Jacks pouting lips and then looked in to Jack's eye " For Tosh?" Jack smiled his warm smile " Ok , For Tosh,"

The end ( maybe)


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto Jones opened the door to his flat, He closed the door behind him quietly, He saw the light on in his bedroom, He grinned he knew it was his boyfriend Jack Harkness .Ianto had just spent the evening with Toshiko Sato, He had taken her out for a meal, Jack knew about the evening out and had given his blessing, Tosh was a very good friend to both of them, She had been there for Ianto on several occasions , She was Ianto's best friend, He had wanted to do something to repay her, He had talked it over with Jack first, Jack had agreed, ( not with out pouting first) his only request of Ianto was that he would be the one who spent the night of the 'date' in Ianto's bed not Tosh, Ianto had agreed to this, knowing full well Jack would be there even if Ianto hadn't agreed to the term,

Ianto made a stop in the kitchen to get a bottle of wine out of his ice box and two glasses, He then headed in to the bedroom, Jack was sitting in the bed , naked ,Jack smiled suggestively at him, " Hello gorgeous,": he purred as he began to finger his own nipple , Ianto gazed at him contently enjoying the show. As he stood in the doorway Ianto had noticed that Jack;s lower half was just barely covered in Ianto's silk sheet , Ianto also notice the bulge under the sheet, Jack smiled as Ianto spoke " Hi yourself," So how was the "Date,' with Tosh, Did you two crazy kids have fun," Ianto smiled at him, " Yeah actually we did," He then went to pour the wine in to one of the glasses and he handed it to his naked lover . Ianto went in to the bath room to put on a old blue tee shirt ( that he knew Jack would have off him in a matter of minutes,) He went back to the bedroom,, He then set the bottle on his night stand after pouring him self a glass, Ianto took a sip from the glass and went and laid down on the bed beside Jack, His head sinking against the soft pillow,Jack put his arm around Ianto, " Did Tosh have a good time, What did you talk about?" Ianto lay back in Jack's arms " I think she did, And we mostly talked about good food , wine, and men mostly "

Ianto looked at Jack and got the reaction he knew he would get, " Men? "

Jack scowled as he took a sip of wine, " what about them " Jack was now pouting, Ianto looked at him and kissed Jack's cheek, " Oh just that they can be real twats some times, and how easily they can break your heart with out knowing, " Jack put his glass down on the nightstand and turned to glare at Ianto " Not all of us are you know, ;" Jack thought for a minute as Ianto soothed him with a gentle firm kiss, Jack glared again but not meanly "Need I remind you dear Tea boy you are a man, too " He put his hands under Ianto's shirt as he said this, Ianto grinned at this, " Yes Jack I am aware that I am a man, The item between my legs tell me that every day, , thanks for pointing that out," Jack grinned as he took hold of the item in question, " Oh you mean this item?" he teased stroking it," Ianto moaned at the touch " Yes that's the one, oh god please Jack that's cheating, " Ianto managed to speak again as he tried to slap the hand away but Jack was not having it, as again he spoke teasingly "You like it when I cheat and you know it" Ianto looked at him " as much as I am enjoying this and I am enjoying it ," Jack kissed his young lover as Ianto continued to speak "What I want to know is why you didn't come and joined us instead of lurking in that corner table of the restaurant " Jack looked at him in surprise and stopped stroking Ianto;s cock .

"Wait…: How did you know… I thought I was discreet Tosh see me? " Ianto laughed " Jack when you walk in to a room you are never discreet and you know it. I know that coat any where, and no Tosh did not see you,"

ok weird place to end it I know

but I am working on chapter three,

what do you think??


End file.
